


The Old Life

by Fearless_Fangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Trigger warning: mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_Fangirl/pseuds/Fearless_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Frisk has let all the monsters from the Underground free, somebody from the past comes back to haunt them, much to everyone's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Life

"Faith? Where are you?" They heard their mother calling out to them. They could hear her opening doors, getting closer and closer to where they were.

Frisk sighed, they were so done with being in this house, living with their parents. They couldn't take it anymore, they couldn't continue on like this. But where would they go? Frisk looked out their window, when their eyes finally met the mountain. Mount Ebott. They blinked, pondering the idea for a moment. 

They touched the band aids scattered across their arms, thinking back to all the times that even their smallest mistakes had a big impact on the pain they felt after the "meetings" with their mother. They remembered how their father could only stand by and watch, fearful that if he intervened, he would suffer the same fate as his child. They nodded, confirming their decision.

"Oh, Faith there you are!" They heard their mother call out to them. "What are you doing opening that window? It's too cold outside, close it." 

They smiled to themselves, not even bothering to face their so called mother. They were going to start a new life, regardless of how young they were.

They cracked opened the window more, gripping tightly to the sides of the window frame. 

"So help me God, Faith, you better close that window right now. You know what happens when you disobey me." Their mother threatened.

Well, it was now or never.

They leaped from the first floor window, sticking the landing, and began to run as fast as their tiny legs could take them. They heard their mother's screams fading out behind them, tears of joy streaming down their face.

They were finally free, free of their suffocating life. Time to start anew.

 

~After the pacifist ending~

 

Frisk was happy.

They had a new group of friends, new family, a whole new life. Going to Mount Ebott was the best decision they had ever made. It was now a week after they broke the barrier and freed all the monsters from the underground. The other humans were still adjusting to the sight of the monsters and needless to say, the humans were going rough on the newfound monsters. But right now, that doesn't matter.

Frisk looked around at their friends, smiling genuinely. Toriel and Sans were talking, most likely in puns. Undyne and Alphys were holding hands (if they could be called hands? They didn't know), chatting away without a care in the world. Papyrus and, surprisingly, Asgore were talking as well, even though it was Papyrus that was doing most of the talking. The group was walking down the street, heading to nowhere in particular. They were just enjoying their own company on the surface.

"Where is she? I know she's with those monsters, but she couldn't have gone too far!" A familiar voice sneered.

"Yes dear." Another familiar voice replied, monotony.

"Don't ignore me! Go and look for her, you idiot!" The first voice yelled at the other person.

Frisk froze in their place, making Toriel run into the back of them. Everyone stopped to look at Frisk, who was still paralyzed with fear. Tears began to stream down their face. This can't be happening, they thought. Please, not now...not ever again!

"My child, is something wrong? Why did you stop?" Toriel asked, worried. She glanced up at Sans, who only shrugged. He didn't show it, but he was worried too. He could feel that something was wrong, but he couldn't place it.

That's when she rounded the corner.

A tall woman with long brown hair and dull brown eyes, wearing dress pants, a blazer (as hideous as it was) and high heels. She looked like the kind of person that would kill a puppy without thinking twice about it. She stared down at Frisk with hatred in her eyes, which changed to joy in a moments notice. A man emerged from behind her. He almost looked exactly the same as the woman, except he was far more tired and broken down then she was.

"Faith! Oh thank god we found you! I was worried sick!" The lady rejoiced, kneeling down to their level and reaching out to hug Frisk. They ran away from her outstretched hands and behind Toriel, trembling.

The lady stood, clearing her throat, meeting eyes with a slightly agitated Toriel. 

"There seems to be a misunderstanding here," She started. "I am Faith's mother, and it seems you monsters have found her. I would greatly appreciate it if you handed her over to me now." She said, wearing a forced smile.

Sans and the rest only stared at this woman. That's when Sans put two and two together. He remembered all the times he had seen Frisk, always startled, bandages covering their arms, how Frisk never fought back (at least, not in this run). Frisk didn't fall down into the underground just for the joy of it, they were running from their life.

Running from her.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Fine, if you won't hand her over, then I'll just see what the police has to say about this." She stated, chuckling. 

This certainly got the group's attention. Alphys had to grip onto Undyne's hand to make sure she didn't spear this lady in the head, no matter how much everyone would have wanted her to.

Sans suddenly started laughing, cackling more like. Everyone stared at him, considering that nothing about their current situation was funny.

"Lady, you are hilarious!" Sans started. "I don't think the police would care much about this situation..." Sans stopped mid sentence, looking down at his slippers.

In one swift motion, he grabbed the lady by her shirt collar, raising her off the ground with a hand flickering with blue flames to match his left eye.

" i f t h e y w e r e d e a d." He continued his hanging sentence, sending shivers down Frisk's spine, thinking about what Sans had told them in the restaurant.

Her calm but cold look faded only by taking a glance at Sans, suddenly she was more scared then Frisk had ever seen her. She was shaking, tears began to stream down her face. She had made them feel that same fear so many times before, they should encourage Sans to do this, so why do they feel bad for her?

"So I would like you to kindly stay away from Frisk, as they don't seem to be very comfortable in your presence. Unless you want to have a bad time?" Sans questioned her. Behind all of this commotion, Frisk saw the tired man, their birth father, running in the opposite direction as everything that was going on.

Frisk turned their attention back to this scene laying out in front of them. Their birth mother gulped, trying to muster up some courage to respond. She was really scared, she just didn't want to show it.

"I will be taking my daughter home now. Furthermore, she is not 'Frisk', she is Faith and has always been. So you had better let me down." She said, looking down at the skeleton, that familiar emotionless face taking it's rightful place.

"Ok that's it-" Undyne proclaimed, spear in hand and ready to launch it directly through this lady's head.

Frisk decided that enough was enough. This pacifist was not going to have human blood sprayed out on the sidewalk today.

Frisk suddenly jumped in front of Sans, pushing him back weakly, a feeble attempt to get him to drop her. Sans saw this and let go of the lady's shirt almost immediately. Undyne also let her spear down, wondering the same thing as Sans.

"What are you doing? I would've thought this is what you wanted, kid." Sans asked. Frisk only shook their head no.

"What, are you leaving us? For her?" Undyne barked out, pointing to the now sobbing lady curled up in a fetal position on the sidewalk. Frisk once again shook their head no.

Frisk took Sans' hand and looked up at him, knowing that he would know.

And he did know. He knew that look, that look that says "please don't hurt them/me", that look of someone who would never want to hurt another person or monster.

Sans nodded, gripping Frisk's hand tightly, smiling.

"Let's go home for now, ok?" Sans asked Frisk and the group. They all agreed and that was that. Frisk couldn't help but look back at their birth mother, their old life, one last time.

They wouldn't trade their new life for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like Gravity Falls (Mostly Billdip) then take a look at my other two stories! Thanks!


End file.
